


Gum

by isabellewontpost



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, High School, I don't know what else to tag, Kissing, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellewontpost/pseuds/isabellewontpost
Summary: Alana tells Connor to get rid of his gum, so he passes it on to Evan.





	Gum

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic so I don't know if it's good. Feedback is appreciated. So are kudos!

It was 4th period on a Friday and already everyone was done with the week.

Miss Lonnen's English class had a substitute teacher, so naturally, nobody was doing the work... except for Alana Beck.   
Alana sat in her usual seat at the back of the class, frantically annotating love poems as Connor doodled on his work beside her. Normally a kid named Charlie would sit next to Alana, but despite the substitutes request for them to sit in their seating plan, only a few kids had listened. To Connor's right was Evan. He had been doing work at the start of the lesson, but eventually zoned out and began staring out the window at the grey, autumn sky. 

Around him, Connor watched his peers chat excitedly about whatever was on their phones, as they ate their lunches under their books. Connor feels like he would scoff and tell himself they'd fail their education for being so careless about their learning. But that would make him a hypocrite.   
Instead, he rolled his eyes at their stupidity for thinking they'd get told off for eating and blew a bubble from his gum, that was almost a tasteless sticky mess. The bubble popped and Connor licked his lips to collect the gum back up and returned to his chewing.

Unexpectedly, Alana spoke up, startling Connor. 

"Connor, spit out your gum, we're in a lesson!" 

"When have I ever cared about the rules?" He shot back.

"Since you started dating Evan. Now spit it out!"

Alana continued to scold him for the next three minutes, slowly getting on his nerves.

"FINE!" Connor eventually gave in. His shout gaining the attention of a few students around him and effectively snapping Evan out of his daze.

"Finally," Alana said, looking at Connor expectantly.

However, instead of going over to the bin, or sticking it under the desk, he leaned over and engaged Evan in a kiss. Evan was startled at first but quickly melted into Connor's touch. The kiss had only just started when Connor pressed his tongue to Evan's lips, asking for entry. Evan tentatively opened his mouth to deepen the kiss.

Quickly, Connor shoved his tongue out and back into his mouth, pushing the bubble gum over to Evan. As soon as the gum was in, Connor pulled away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He couldn't stop the smug smile from creeping on to his face.

It took Evan a moment to realise what Connor had just done, his face twisting into a grimace once he noticed the sticky sugar paste in his mouth.   
Jared, who had been watching the whole ordeal from the row in front, burst out in hysterical laughter, falling to the floor, clutching at his side's. Connor just snickered. Even Alana was smiling amusedly. 

Evan held his mouth open, letting an upset groaning sound out as he slowly reached for a piece of paper on his desk that he spat the pink monstrosity onto. He crumpled the paper up and dropped it on the table, before grabbing his water and taking a long drink. 

After he recovered, he put a childish pout on his face and crossed his arms, looking down angrily at the poems before him.  
Connor stopped laughing and tried to apologise to his boyfriend, but Evan was persistent and turned his head away from Connor when he wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"I'm so sorry Ev.   
Come on I still love you.   
Please forgive me?  
Ev, Evan, Evvie, babe, honey, sugar, sweetheart, bun bun"

Evan finally turned to look at his boyfriend. He had a huge grin on his face and there was laughter still visible in his eyes. Evans mood softened at seeing him smiling so widely.

"You're forgiven," Evan said after a pause.

Connor somehow managed to smile even wider and buried his head in Evans' neck.  
Jared could be heard fake gagging in the background, but the sound was lost in the loud shriek of the bell.   
Evan pushed at Connor to get him off of him and packed away his things.

On their way out of the classroom, Connor threw the paper wrapped gum in the bin and put another strip in his mouth.


End file.
